supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolf-like beasts on the night of the full moon. History Psychological Characteristics Most werewolves use their superior abilities and enhanced senses to hunt humans and eat their hearts. They may not remember transforming or any of the details of what they've done as a werewolf once they return to human form, but it seems that whatever subconscious desires or fears they feel as human translate into action when they are werewolves. Werewolves may live solitary lives or live in a pack, and can survive eating animal organs, however it is extremely difficult, especially if they have fed on human hearts before. At least one pack was shown to be involved in the Maw of Fenris, a cult which believed in the superiority of werewolves and extinction of humans. Their beliefs are based on the Norse legends that Fenris (the wolf son of Loki) would kill Odin during the end times known as Ragnarök. This pack believed in this for generations until Reverend Jim Myers took over and turned the pack from violence. However, the reverend's wife and three other members of the pack still believed in this and strove to achieve it before being killed by Dean. According to Justin, werewolves are meant to live in packs, not alone. Losing his entire pack drove Justin slightly insane, changing him from a harmless werewolf into one that was desperate and willing to do anything to get the sense of companionship he had from having a pack back. Physiology Werewolves are humans that transform into wolflike creatures under the influence of a full moon. When they are in their intermediate wolf-form, they appear human except for their yellow eyes, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, an alteration of body or facial hair including sideburns on their faces, and a lengthening and sharpening of their ears. A werewolf has a more wolflike form during nights of the full moon, with a longer snout and ears, a curved spine, and lupine jointed legs. |-|Reproduction= They can either be born as werewolves to werewolf parents (referred to as a pureblood), or become a werewolf as a result of being bitten (known as a "bitten"). If a women becomes pregnant with werewolf children, she inherits their typical traits and, at the end of her pregnancy, becomes a true werewolf. This transformation is faster than in those who are bitten. |-|Claws and Fangs= The claws and teeth of a werewolf are particularly sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances, such as fabric, wood, even soft metals and cinderblock. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Werewolves possess superhuman strength, and they can lift (press) approximately 1500 lbs. under optimal conditions when they are in their intermediate form. On the three nights of the full moon, their strength is greater, and they can lift (press) approximately 1 ton. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to spring from a crouch about 18 feet straight into the air. *'Superhuman Speed:' Werewolves possess superhuman speed, and they can run at a peak speed of 35 miles per hour for up to a half hour before tiring. *'Superhuman Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Werewolves possess superhuman reflexes that are about twice as fast as an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Stamina:' A werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting them superhuman levels of stamina. They can normally use their strength at peak levels for about a half hour before their ability level becomes impaired. *'Animalistic Senses:' A werewolf's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are as acute as a wolf's. They can see into the infrared portion of the spectrum, allowing them to see the heat emissions of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell the approach of other organisms within 100 feet of themself and trail the spoor of their quarry across almost any terrain. Their hearing is sensitive enough to detect the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves can rapidly recover from damaged sustained on their body. Their recovery rate is over ten times that of a human being. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. They can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'Shapeshifting'/'Transformation Control:' During a full moon, werewolves will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their more wolflike form, losing their cognitive abilities. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for the duration of their pregnancy as the transformation would kill the baby in utero. Werewolves can willfully initiate their transformation into their intermediate human/wolf hybrid form through a moonring, regardless of the moon phases. Certain strong-willed individuals can effect their transformation into a werewolf through a conscious act of will, usually by meditating upon the mental image of the full moon. Skilled werewolf's can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms (i.e. claws or fangs). After Eve resurfaced on Earth, every werewolf on the planet began to involuntarily transform during half-moons as well as full moons. *'Longevity:' Werewolves have some degree of supernatural longevity. For pureblood werewolves, they begin to age at an extremely slow rate after their supernatural abilities manifest (usually around the age of 18). For those who are infected with lycanthrope, their begin to age slowly immeditlay after they are turned. Werewolves are said to live for many centuries. Weaknesses *'Excessive Bodily Damage:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf pain and will also slow them down. Fortunately for them, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within hours. However, certain injuries, such as a slit throat or a snapped neck, have been shown to kill werewolves, as demonstrated by Hayley Marshall and Tyler Lockwood, respectively. *'Magic:' Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that a skilled witch can siphon the magic from a werewolf; it was shown that the magic of a werewolf bite can also be siphoned in order to cure a vampire of its fatal effects. Multiple spells have been performed by witches against werewolves to cause several effects against them, such as slowing down or speeding up a werewolf's transformation on a full moon, inducing a werewolf transformation earlier than they would normally begin to change, telekinetically ripping a heart from a werewolf's chest, and cursing a pack of werewolves to be trapped in their wolf form at all times except for a few short hours during the full moon when they return to their human forms. *'Mortality:' Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. blood loss, decapitation, or suffocation). *'Silver:' Contact with silver can cause a werewolf great pain, piercing a werewolf through the heart with silver will kill it. An injection of silver nitarte into a werewolf's blood stream is as lethal as a silver bullet. *'Werewolf Cure:' A plasma therapy devised by the British Men of Letters, where a recently turned person can have the effects of lycanthropy reversed. However, there is a 99% fatality rate when administrating the cure. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them like acid. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation